Best practice example in Klaipeda city: “Švyturio menų dokas” (The “Art dock”)
Best practice example in Klaipeda city: “Švyturio menų dokas” (The “Art dock”) A. Describe the local economy and situation. I.e. the internal and external context. Klaipėda city is a county and municipal centre and ranks third in Lithuania in terms of its size. It is the only seaport in Lithuania and it is developing intensively as a port city with a high quality of life as well as an attractive natural environment. It is an industrial, business, educational, scientific, cultural, health, sports, and recreational administrative centre with rich traditions. The population of Klaipeda is around 183,000 inhabitants. Based on the private initiative 3 new Creative industries’ objectives were formed in Klaipeda city during the last years. WHAT WAS THE "PRIVATE INITIATIVE"? WHAT WAS THE CONSULTATION PROCESS THAT WAS EMBARKED UPON WHICH IDENTIFIED THE FOLLOWING THREE PRIORITIES? WERE THERE OTHER AREAS OF INTERVENTION WHICH WERE EXPLORED BUT WERE NOT FELT TO BE OF SUFFICIENT PRIORITY TO WORK TOWARDS? These are: “Švyturio menų dokas“(placed in Klaipeda center, beside Dane river and the harbor-territory of the future real estate project “Memel city”), „Fanierkė“(placed in former veneer factory) and „Neloftas“(placed in Klaipėda area of trade warehouses). The set up of creative community was inspirited by several reasons. First of all, due to the economic recession real estate administrators could offer the space under attractive conditions. I SEE THAT THIS IS EXPANDED A LITTLE BELOW, BUT IT WOULD BE GOOD TO HAVE A LITTLE MORE DETAIL OF WHO INSTIGATED THIS. WAS SPACE VOLUNTEERED TO THE CREATIVE INDUSTRIES BY COMMERCIAL LANDOWNERS? OR WAS THIS AN INITIATIVE INSTIGATED BY THE MUNICIPALITY? IN THE CASE OF EITHER, WHAT WAS THE PROCESS OF NEGOTIATION? WHAT CASE WAS MADE FOR THE VALUE OF THE CREATIVE INDUSTRIES? Nevertheless, the major role in building Klaipeda city creative community is taken by the representatives of cultural industries themselves. One of the most successful and recent practice in building a community is done by establishing new communities of creative industries in industrial areas. “Švyturio menų dokas” (the "Art dock") will be represented in more detail bellow. B'. What is the nature of the intervention?' New cultural space “Švyturio menų dokas” (the “Art dock”) is an open and democratic place in Klaipeda for all possible cultural activities: music, theater, cinema, dance, fashion, various kinds of festivals and conferences, educational lectures and interdisciplinary projects. Project main idea: to renovate the former ship repair company hangar and the waterfront in order to apply it for cultural activities (festivals, concerts, theater, dance, cinema, conference, etc). Mission: provide new quality for Klaipeda city image – to create a specific, lively, a year-round attraction center the old town. Location: the center of Klaipeda city; can be easily accessed with public or own transport. The overall dock space is up to 1100 square meters. The “Art dock” project implements its activities in the territory of the future real estate project “Memel city”. It was planned to complete the construction of a residential-commercial complex in a 3 year period. However due to the unfavorable economic situation investors have postponed the project for 3-5 years. In order to attract residents to the empty area real estates holders made public advertising campaign presenting space for lease at a very attractive low price (3 Lt /1 sq. m = 0,87 EUR /1 sq. m). Event & entertainment organizers, PR and advertising agencies were the first subjects to be interested in the space rent. Later on, the theatre was established and the space began to attract more representatives from the creative industry willing to settle in the area. The “Art dock” was one of the latest projects welcomed to the territory. Why is it useful to attract creative industries project to the territory of future commercial complex? Territory owners are motivated by several reasons: *administrational maintenance expenditures are partially covered from collected rent; *representatives from the creative industries promote territory as active and attractive cultural space which adds more value to the future residential complex; *businessmen providing space for artists can claim to get free taxes for real estate and ground leases. Therefore the future of the “Art dock” and other creative projects which are implemented in the territory of “Memel city” greatly depends on investors. It is very likely that creative projects will probably be asked to leave the territory with the recovery of the economic situation and the beginning of complex construction. At the moment, the area of the „Art dock“is composed by 2 main spaces: big stage and small stage. Both stages can be used at once or separately. Small scene is dedicated for projects with small budgets such as parties, club style events, conferences, mini performances and other. Major projects are being held in a big stage: concerts, festivals, movies, performances, fairs, exhibitions and other. There are around 1200 places for standing and 500 seats in the dock. For the summertime the area beside dock will be arranged as dynamic leisure and entertainment zone. Every day the events will be held beyond open air. The area outside dock will be decorated by beach handball net, deckchairs, hammock, library, bars and show sector. C. What is the effect of the intervention? The “Art dock” is giving additional value and the new quality to Klaipeda city image. It is a place of new nature, open all year long in the centre of the Old town. The events organized here have attractive character and are organized more efficiently comparing with products and standards presented by traditional cultural organizations. First concerts and performances organized in the “Art dock” attracted many Klaipeda citizens and city guests. New cultural space attracted not only crowds of audience but also other performing art initiatives like theater performances. However after a month of activity the “Art dock” founders noticed the decrease in attendance and difficulty in filling big spaces with audience. Therefore it shows us the importance of setting the right target audience for continuing prosperity. Financial support by beverage and beer producer “Švyturys” greatly contributes to the survival of the “Art dock”. As a result even with a relatively small audience the “Art dock” developers can take risk for further cultural activity and experimentation since they are sponsored by a strong brand name. YOU OFFER A LITTLE MORE DETAIL ABOUT THE FINANCIAL BREAK-DOWN OF THIS PROJECT - THE PROPORTIONS, AMOUNTS AND REQUIREMENTS OF EACH PORTION OF THE FINANCE THAT IS CONTRIBUTED? 'D. What advice would you give others?'It is very important to set well the target group and the ways how to enter the market- what will be your target audience and what marketing tools you will apply to attract them. ADVICE - CAN YOU GIVE SOME CONCRETE EXAMPLES OF HOW YOU DID THIS? If you want to take a look inside the "Art dock", visit the page www.dokas.info . It's in Lithuanian language but you'll be able to feel the motion. http://www.facebook.com/svyturio.menu.dokas TO BE HONEST, THIS IS A REALLY EXCITING PART OF THE PROJECT. YOUR FACEBOOK GROUP SEEMS TO BE REALLY ACTIVE. HOW DID YOU BUILD AND MANAGE THIS - IT'S ALMOST A CASE STUDY IN ITSELF! * „Švyturys“ is Lithuanian Brand name of the beer and means „Lighthouse“.